A Gift Of Sight 2
by Eszie
Summary: Based on skscutie's story: A gift of Sight. I got her permission. This is in Kent's POV. After his wife got twins, his daughter asks him why she's the only one who's blind. Shortly later, something happens so all of their lives turns upsidedown
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based on skscutie's story. It is writting in Kent's POV.  
Sydney, Molly, Vincent, Canna, Faith, Hope and Kowalski's first name (Jennifer) belongs to skscutie,  
the rest of TSS belongs to Tony Collingwood.  
Everytime skscutie writes a chapter, mine won't be too long after it ;)  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**A Gift Of Sight 2  
Kent's POV**

"Good morning, honey." I whispered as I walked into my bedroom. A few days ago, my beautiful wife Jennifer gave birth to two beautiful girls.

"Hey, Kent." Jennifer said with a smile and I walked up to her. "How are the girls?"

"They're alright, they're still asleep."

Jennifer looked to me. "I was talking about Canna too."

I smiled. "And she just came back home from walking Sparky."

"You let her go alone?" Jennifer looked to me as if I went crazy.

"She's nine years now, she can walk Sparky on her own, she knows the way better than I know it."

Jennifer sighed. "Alright, but I'll be more pleased when you walk with her the next time."

I gave Jennifer a kiss on her lips. "She'll be fine, really." I said. "Now, come on, time to show our little girls to our friends."

Jennifer got out of bed and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I'll get dressed and I'll see you in the living room."

"Alright." I walked down stairs to see what Canna was up to. My sweet little girl was blind ever since her birth. It took us some weeks to discover that. Sparky is her eye-seeing dog, she loves him really much and she takes care of him like every 'normal' kid would do.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw Canna with the teapot. "Canna let me handle that."

Canna turned her head. "But dad, you know I…"

"Please, Canna. I told you we could practice that, but I need to be there with you, in case…"

"In case it goes wrong, but it doesn't."

I could give Canna a lot of warning looks, but because she can't see them, I sighed. "Please, sweetheart, let me handle this."

"Alright." Canna walked out of the kitchen and I heard Sydney saying that our twin daughters were really cute. I had to snicker a little bit. Sydney is Canna's godmother, because Jennifer insisted that. Sydney was the one who got Jennifer in time in the hospital. So that's why Jennifer decided to ask Sydney to be Canna's godmother.

I placed the teacups onto the tray and I walked into the living room.

"Hey Canna," I heard Molly, Sydney and Ray's daughter saying. "Wanna come play with me?"

"Sure."

"Honey, do you need help?" I asked.

"No daddy." my oldest daughter said. My little Canna, such a big girl now.

THREE WEEKS LATER………………………………………………

I walked into the living room. Our friends would be here any minute and I wanted to know where Canna was. I smiled when I saw her sitting on her favourite spot. She always sat in a corner. Jennifer and I placed some pillows so Canna would have a comfortable spot to be. She was reading one of her books, her favourite I guess, about Helen Keller. She told me about her, she was kind of a hero to Canna. "Hey sweetheart." I said with a smile as I bended down. "Helen Keller?"

"You're learning quick dad." Canna smiled and I smiled back.

"You're supposed to say such things when you're a teenager, not earlier." Canna laughed and I stood up again after I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Your friends will be here soon." I said and Canna nodded. The doorbell rang and I walked to the front door. "Hey guys, come on in." I said to Sydney and Ray. "Canna is at her spot." I said to Molly and she nodded.

"Hey Canna!" I heard her saying and I saw that she brought a book too.

"She loves to read." Sydney said with some proud. "Unlike Vincent."

I laughed a little bit. Anita and Victor's son loved to play videogames more than to read something. "And when you're talking about the devil…" I said when I saw Victor and Anita coming with their son. He used to be sweet when he was really young, but ever since he got the love for videogames from his father, he could be a big devil sometimes. "Hey guys." I said and Victor and Anita waved at me.

"How's Kowalski doing?" Victor asked and I looked to him. All those years that Jennifer and I are married, some still called her Kowalski. I guess that's what happens when you call someone by her last name too long. "Yeah, I know, it's Jennifer, but I just can't get used to that." Victor said when he walked into the house.

"You go to the girls, Vincent." Anita said with a smile and Vincent nodded. "How are Faith and Hope doing?" she asked when we walked into the living room.

"Quite good, actually." Jennifer said with a smile. "We went to the doctor yesterday and it appears that they can see."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Anita said with a smile.

"Yes, it really is." Sydney said.

"So both the twins can see?" Victor asked.

"Perfectly." Jennifer said with a big smile. We were both happy when we heard that the girls could see.

"Canna, what's wrong?" I heard Molly saying.

"Nothing." Canna said and she walked up the stairs. I could see the tears in her eyes.

I looked to Jennifer and I saw that she noticed it too. We both didn't tell her that Faith and Hope could see, we wanted to wait for a good moment.

"You go after her." Jennifer whispered. She knew she had to stay with the guests as some kind of host and I climbed up the stairs.

"Canna," I said as I opened the door. I saw Canna sitting on her windowsill. It was big enough to sit on it and she loved to sit there, especially in the summer. If you didn't know that she was blind, you could swear that she was looking out of her window. "What is it, sweetheart?" I asked when I stood still next to her.

"Nothing." Canna said again and I pulled her near me.

"You can tell me everything, sweetheart." I whispered as I ran with my hand through her blond, short hair.

"Why am I blind, daddy?" She whispered. "Why am I the only one who is blind?"

I looked to her. "I don't know, honey." I said as I hugged her tight. "I really don't know." I wish I could tell her something, but I couldn't. This girl didn't deserve to be blind. No-one doesn't, but she definitely didn't deserve to be blind.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the kitchen. "Hm, smells good." I said as I walked to Jennifer. "What is it?"

"Our dinner." Jennifer said with a smile and she looked to me. "Why don't you already set the table?"

I clinched my arms around my wife's waist. "Not before you tell me what we have for dinner." I gave her a kiss in her neck and I tried to get a look in the pot.

"It's spaghetti with tomato sauce and mince with cheese." I heard Canna saying. "Am I right?"

Jennifer laughed. "You're absolutely right, Canna."

"Come on, Canna, we'll set the table." I said with a smile and Canna walked away. "Can I taste it?"

Jennifer turned around and she gave me a kiss on my lips. "Now get out of my kitchen before I'll kick you out." she said.

"You better do what she says, daddy. Mommy can kick hard." Canna called from out the dining room.

"Alright, I'm away." I said and I gave Jennifer a kiss on her lips before I walked to the dining room.

"Daddy, you should place the knifes on the right, not on the left." Canna said after I placed the knifes on the wrong side of the plates. "You know that."

I gave Canna a kiss on her cheek. "I know that sweetheart." I ruffled through her hair. "What do you think of a nice walk after dinner?"

"I'd love to."

---

"Mommy, are you coming with us?" Canna said and Jennifer smiled a little bit. They were standing in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. I was looking for Sparky's leash so we could take him out.

"Why don't you two go?" she said and she walked to Canna. "Faith and Hope are already asleep, so I rather stay here, sweetie. But when it's beautiful weather, we will all walk together."

"Are you coming, Canna?" I called and Canna walked to me. "Let's go." I said and we walked outside.

"Daddy," Canna said as we walked through the park. It was quiet and peacefully there. "why doesn't mommy love me?"

"Canna!" I said and I looked to her. Her eyes were full with tears. "What makes you think that mommy doesn't love you?"

"Well, she is always busy with the twins, never with me." the tears fell down on her cheeks. "You are always the one who walks with me and does things with me."

I went down to her level. "Canna, mommy loves you very much, but your sisters need her attention more now." I gave Canna a big hug and I wiped her tears away. "Don't forget that she's still a little bit tired from the day that Faith and Hope were born. She really loves you, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, daddy." Canna whispered and I hugged her tight.

"It's alright, Canna." I whispered back.

"But mommy can come to bring-your-kid-to-work-day."

"Are you saying that you rather go with mommy than with me?" I said, trying to sound a little bit upset.

"I want to go with you too, daddy." Canna said and she gave me a big hug.

I smiled and I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now promise me that you won't say that mommy doesn't love you ever again." I said firmly.

"I promise." Canna whispered and we walked back home. "Mommy," Canna said as soon we walked into the house.

"Yes, Canna?" Jennifer said and she walked to us.

"I love you." Canna gave Jennifer a big hug and Jennifer smiled.

"I love you too, sweetie." Canna let her go and she walked away. Jennifer looked to me. "Why did she…?"

"She thought that you didn't love her." I said and Jennifer gave me a strange look while I explained it to her.

"Well, I am busy with the twins all the time now, but maybe we should change that." Jennifer looked to me. "Why don't we call your mother to watch over the twins?"

I smiled. "Good idea. Canna would be surprised tomorrow." I gave Jennifer a kiss on her lips. "You're a genius."

"Thank you." Jennifer said with a smile and she walked away. Canna meant everything for her, so I bet she was glad that she could come too tomorrow. I bet they both were glad that Jennifer went too.

* * *

_Alright, not one of my best chapters, but at least I tried. ;)  
It ain't one of my longest too, I know, maybe the next one will be better.  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked into the dinner room the next morning, I saw Canna already sitting there. "Hey, sweetie." I said with a smile and I gave a kiss onto her hair. "Ready for some action today?"

"I really am!" Canna said and she clinched her arms around my neck and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I really can't wait to be at your work."

I smiled and when I sat down, I saw Jennifer walking out of the kitchen. "Good morning, honey." I said and Jennifer walked to me.

"Good morning." she said with a smile and she gave me a kiss on my lips. 'Does she know it already?' she asked soundless. If we wanted to say something to each other about something we didn't want that Canna knew about it, the only thing we could do was to speak soundless, meaning that our lips were moving without any sound. I shook my head. I wanted that Jennifer told it to her.

"What are you talking about?" Canna asked. Somehow, she could hear our lips moving. It was a real miracle to us.

"You say it." I said with a smile to Jennifer.

"Canna, granny will be here any minute." Jennifer said with a smile and Canna turned her head towards her mother.

"Do you mean I can't go…?" her eyes already started to fill up with tears.

"No, it means that granny will look after the twins." we both could see that Canna was thinking, but I guess she couldn't quite figure out what her mother meant with it. "It means that I'll come with you today to work."

"Really?" Canna asked and we smiled.

"Really." we both said. Canna stood up and she walked to Jennifer. She placed her arms around her mother's neck and she gave her a lot of kisses on her cheeks.

"Thank you." she whispered and Jennifer smiled.

"I'm glad I can come too." Jennifer whispered back.

---

We walked up to the U.Z.Z. H.Q. Canna wanted that Sparky could come too, so that when she was old enough to work here, he would know the way through the base too. We decided to say nothing, we thought it would be good to let her stay this way. When we wanted to walk into the base, a few people called our names. It was Victor and Anita with Vincent.

"Hey guys." Anita said with a smile. "I'm glad you're here too, Jennifer." I knew I gave a look to Victor that said: 'See, some people can call her by her first name.'

"I know." Victor sighed and we saw Ray and Sydney coming to us.

"Hey Canna! Hey Vincent!" their little girl called and she ran up to the other kids.

"Hey guys." Sydney said with a big smile.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Anita asked.

"Nothing special." Sydney said and the women started to talk about the home lives.

I looked to the kids to see what they were up to. "Mommy and daddy were talking about that they didn't exercise enough." I heard Molly saying to Canna and Vincent. "But I heard them jumping up and down before I went to bed." I started to laugh. I knew exactly what Molly was talking about.

"What's going on?" Ray asked as he looked to me.

"So you and Sydney jump up and down before you two go to bed, hm?" I said in Molly's words.

"Did Molly tell you that?" Ray asked, but I shook my head.

"She just told it to Canna and Vincent." I said with a smile.

"Why are you and Sydney jumping up and down before you go to bed?" Victor asked with a kind of devilish smile.

"If you say it any louder, I don't think the other agents heard you." Ray hissed to Victor.

"What? I'm just wondering." Victor looked to Ray and smiled a little bit. "You should check if she's asleep before the two of you get some 'exercise'."

"Is that what Anita and you are doing too?" Ray asked.

"Daddy!" suddenly sounded and Ray sighed.

"You owe me the answer." Ray said before he walked to the kids. I laughed a little bit, it was true what Victor said. Or you had to wait until you were sure that they were asleep.

"Ray I don't think that's a good idea." I heard Sydney saying and I saw Ray giving Molly an All-Access-Card to the building. The kids ran off as soon they got the card.

"Well, that means we can take it easy." I said with a smile and I looked to Jennifer.

"I think we should follow them, just to be sure nothing happens." she said and I thought about it.

"Alright." I said and we walked through the hallways of U.Z.Z. The kids had some lead, but it didn't really matter. As long they wouldn't touch anything, it would be alright.

"Hey, Professor Professor." Victor said as we saw Professor Professor walking towards us.

"Ha, there are the parents." Professor Professor said with a smile.

"Do you know where the kids are?" Sydney asked and Professor Professor nodded.

"They are in my lab." he said and Jennifer and I looked to each other. We both knew that Canna always wants to feel everything.

"Weren't you working on that Blind-Ray?" Jennifer asked, fearing that something would happen.

"Yeah, but don't worry. They won't do a thing."

"I hope you're right." I said, but something didn't feel right. While we continued our walk to the lab, we heard a scream.

Jennifer and I looked to each other. "Canna!" we both called before we rushed towards Professor Professor's lab. I really hoped that she was still alright, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to my little girl.

* * *

_I just couldn't resist to say something about Sydney and Ray's 'jumping up and down' =D You're making a devil of me, skscutie! I just love that part. :)  
So, I'm curious about what will happen next!_

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	4. Chapter 4

We ran into the lab, hoping Canna was all right. When we came into the lab, we saw Canna lying there, on the ground in front of the Blind-Ray machine.

"Canna!" Jennifer called. She wanted to go to her, but I knew we had to let Sydney go to her first. She was a Paediatrician after all, so she needed all the room she could get. So I hold Jennifer as tight as I could to calm her down. I really hoped that Sydney could help her, that we weren't too late…

"…I'll be taking this case to the ER…Prep the OR too..." I heard Sydney saying. This didn't sound too good. Suddenly, Ray and I spotted the two agents standing there. We looked to each other and we walked to them. My first thought was that I had to get them away from Sydney and Canna, but when we dragged them out of the lab, I couldn't control myself and I started to punch the agent.

"Kent! Stop!" Ray called and he held me back. For being my superior, he wasn't really much stronger than I was, but I stopped.

"Go!" I said to the frightened agents and they ran away. I turned around and I looked to Ray. "Sorry." I said. "I…I don't know what happened to me."

Ray sighed. "You're just being a father." he said. "But I guess that whatever happened in that lab, it wasn't the agents fault."

"I hope so." I said and we saw the medical team running into the lab. We ran after them and as soon as they left, we all ran after them too. But we didn't get much further. At the door of the children's ward of the medical bay, we were stopped. How much Jennifer begged to come along with her girl, they wouldn't let us in. I took her to the chairs, while Anita came to us with glasses of water to calm us down.

"She'll be in good hands." Anita said as she sat down next to Jennifer. All Jennifer could do was nodding. We both didn't want to think about what could happen if something went wrong. I would say that she was in shock now, maybe I was in shock too. Being helpless, I hated that feeling.

"Daddy," we heard and Molly walked to Ray. "will Canna come back?" she was the only one who actually asked that question.

"Mommy will do everything to get Canna better." Ray said and he gave his daughter a hug.

"Molly," I asked. "do you know where Sparky is?"

"Vincent is after him. We saw him running away from the lab, not knowing which direction he had to take." Molly said and Vincent walked to us with Sparky.

"Here is Sparky." Vincent said and he handed the reins to me.

"Do you know what happened to Canna?" Victor asked while he went down to Vincent and Molly's level.

Both kids were talking about they went out of the lab and Canna said she would come. When they saw Sparky running away, they ran after him and they heard someone scream, but they didn't know who it could be. How they found out that Canna was transported to here. I could tell that they were afraid too. Molly sat down on her father's lap and Vincent sat down on the ground, not bothering to sit down on a chair. Victor sat down next to him, so he would be close to him if he needed some comfort.

I grabbed Jennifer's hand, trying to calm her down. Not only her, but I tried to calm myself down too. We were both afraid that we were too late.

Suddenly, a siren went of and Jennifer and I looked to each other. We knew that if Sydney pushed that blue button she talked about some times, that things was even worse than we expected.

"She'll be better again." I whispered to Jennifer and she nodded.

"She'll be strong." Jennifer said. We just hoped that we could hold Canna close again. That we could see her grow up and having fun. We hoped she would survive this.

* * *

_I really hope she will survive it._


	5. Chapter 5

I stood up and I walked through the hallways. It's been more than an hour and still nothing from Sydney. I knew she did all she could I really hoped everything would be all right with my little Canna. Suddenly, I remembered that mum didn't know about it. I rushed out of the medical bay and I grabbed my communicator. "Mum?" I said as she picked up the phone.

"What is it, honey?" mum said.

I sighed. "Something terrible. Maybe you need to sit down." I said and after she sat down, I told her about Canna. "I don't know how long it will take." I whispered.

"Take all the time you need. I'll stay with Faith and Hope." mum said and I nodded.

"Thanks, mum." I said and I shut down my communicator. I walked back to Jennifer and sat down next to her. The kids were still here, although we told them to walk through the base. They just wanted to be here, just in case Sydney came back. Vincent was still sitting there, Molly sat down next to him. Sparky lay between them. It looked like he gave the kids some hope, some comfort.

"Kent." Jennifer suddenly whispered and I looked to her. "What if she…she doesn't…" the tears fell down her cheeks.

"She's a strong girl, Jennifer." I whispered back and I hold her close. "She'll survive."

Anita gave us a glass of water and she looked to Jennifer. "Kent's right." she said with a little smile. "Canna will survive it."

"Sydney will do everything she could do." Ray said and he looked to us. "I know that Canna survive this. She's been through worse."

Jennifer just sighed and she nodded. "I guess that she's been through worse." she whispered.

"Just keep on thinking that she will survive." I whispered while I hold her close. I felt her tears falling down on my shoulders and I let her. Canna meant the world to her, to both of us. Without Canna, our lifes wouldn't be the same.

Some hours went by again and suddenly the door opened. We all looked up and we saw Sydney standing there. I noticed the blood on her clothes, it meant she just came from the OR. Jennifer stood up and she looked to Sydney. "Well?" she practically yelled.

I jumped up as well and we both looked to Sydney. "I…" that was all she could say, before I slammed her into the wall.

"What happened?" I yelled into her face.

I heard Ray saying something, but I didn't listen to him. I was focused on Sydney, hoping she would tell me something. Suddenly, a few agents grabbed me from behind. How hard I tried to get out of their grip, I just couldn't escape. They brought me into a room so I could cool down a little bit. I went down to the ground, thinking about Canna, hoping she would be still alive. That she was awake. Something told me that Sydney didn't have some good news. The door went open and I looked up. Jennifer walked to me and she sat down next to me. "What happened?" I asked again.

Jennifer gave a deep sigh. "Sydney doesn't know if Canna would wake up again. They saved her, but…" Jennifer burst into tears. I pulled her closer to me and I hugged her. At least they saved her, for now. I knew Canna wouldn't give up without a fight. She would keep on fighting, as long we believed in her.

"She'll wake up again." I whispered. "She has to."

Jennifer looked to me. "Why?" she whispered while she wiped away her tears.

I smiled a little bit. "She promised me."

"Promised you what?"

"That she would teach me how to read her favourite book, the book about Helen Keller. I know she would never let her old dad down."

Jennifer smiled a little bit. "You're not old." she whispered.

I looked to her. "You know," I whispered and Jennifer looked into my eyes. "I just want it that she will be the first girl I'll give away at her wedding."

Jennifer smiled. "I want it that she will be the first girl who tells me she has some great news." she said.

We both smiled. "She'll survive." we both said. We both knew that Canna would fight to live again.

* * *

_Poor Kent and poor Kowalski. Back to you skscutie. I can't wait to read your next chapter!  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

_P.S. told you I could do it within an hour._


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down next to Canna's bed. She looked so fragile. Jennifer was at home, taking care of the twins. We took turns to who could visit Canna. "Hey, sweetheart." I whispered and I looked to her. "You know, I got your book for you. When you wake up, you can read it again." I placed it on the nightstand. I pulled out another book and I looked to her. "I got Sleeping Beauty for you." I started to read it. I knew she loved this story. She loved it to hear how the handsome prince woke the beautiful princess with just one single kiss.

"Kent." I heard suddenly and I looked up. I just finished the story and I saw Sydney standing there. "It's time to go."

I nodded and I gave my little girl a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back the day after tomorrow, sweetheart." Sydney and I walked out of the room and we walked to her office. "Do you know anything more?" I asked her when we were in her office.

"I'm sorry Kent." she said and I nodded.

"Sydney, I'm…I'm sorry for what I did the other day." I said. I meant what I did to Sydney when she came out of the OR.

Sydney just nodded. "It's alright, Kent." she said and she patted my on my shoulder.

"No, no it's not. I shouldn't yell at you." I looked to Sydney and she started to smile.

"You should know how many times I yell to the nurses. You were just acting like a dad, that's all." Sydney's smile turned upside down. "Canna means everything for both of you. I just wished this all didn't happen."

"I know." I said and I looked to her. "The only thing we can do now is pray she will wake up someday. Someday soon."

"Go home, Kent. Jen is waiting for you." Sydney said and she pushed me out of her office.

"Hey," I heard as I walked to my sky-bike. I saw Victor coming to me and he looked to me. "how is she today?"

"Still the same." I sighed and Victor nodded.

"I understand." he whispered. "I'm really sorry for what happened."

"We couldn't do something about it, Victor." I said and I looked to him. "I only hope she would wake up soon."

"We all want that." suddenly sounded and Ray walked up to us. "Still the same, right?" Ray asked and I nodded.

"I'm going guys, Anita is waiting with dinner."

"And Molly will be hungry soon too." Ray sighed. "Although she didn't eat a lot the last weeks."

I looked to him. Canna was Molly's best friend. "I guess she isn't taking it very well." I said and Ray shook his head.

"She keeps me asking when she can come and visit her, but I don't want it to see her like that."

"Maybe you should let her, I mean, Canna was her best friend." I meant something else. I didn't want it that Molly couldn't see her after Canna…

"She will survive, Kent. Just keep thinking about that." Ray said. It was like he read my mind. "I go now, I think Jen is waiting for you."

I nodded and I stepped on my sky-bike. "I'll see you soon, Ray." and I took off.

---

"Hey, hon." Jennifer said when I walked into the living room. "How was she?"

I sighed. "She is still asleep." I said and I looked to Jennifer. "I read Sleepy Beauty for her and I left her book about Helen Keller on her night stand, so she could read something when she wakes up."

Jennifer put her arms around me. "You're so sweet to her." she said with a smile and she gave me a kiss on my lips. "I know she'll wake up one day. Maybe soon."

"I hope so." I whispered. "She's asleep for three weeks now."

Jennifer nodded. "Dinner is almost ready." she said and I set the table. I missed Canna when I did it. Every day, I couldn't help it, but I always placed her plate on the table. I took the twins out of their playpen and placed them in their high chairs. Then I looked to Sparky. He refused to eat something ever since Canna's accident. Well, he did eat something, but not as much as we wanted him to. We always left his trough, so he could eat whenever he wanted, but it wasn't much. The doorbell rang and I looked up. Who could that possibly be?

I opened the front door and I saw my mother standing there. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

"Jennifer invited me to come." mom said and I nodded. Jennifer did that sometimes. Because my mother was alone and Jennifer thought that it would be nice to invite her every now and then.

"Dinner is almost ready." I said as mom walked into the dinner room.

---

"So you still don't know a thing about Canna?" mom asked and we both shook our heads. We just finished our dinner and mom looked from me to Jennifer.

"It's going to be a long night again." Jennifer whispered. "I hoped she would be home by now, but Sydney still doesn't know how look it can take."

"But she'll wake up one day, that's for sure." I said and I stood up. My world would be destroyed if my little girl would…No, she wouldn't do that. Not without any fight.

Suddenly, I heard my communicator buzzing. Someone sent me a message and I walked to my backpack to see who it was. "Jennifer!" I called as I ran into the dinner room.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked, looking a little bit confused.

"Sydney sent us a 911 page!" I said and Jennifer looked to me. When Sydney did that, it wasn't good news.

"You two go, I'll stay here and watch over the twins." mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said and we ran to our sky-bikes. If something bad happened with my Canna, I wanted to be there for her. So she would know that she wasn't alone in this fight. The both of us would be there if she needed any support with fighting for her life. No matter how long the battle would be, we would be there for her.

* * *

_Two chapter's in one, back to you skscutie. I think I'm going to sleep, I feel really tired right now._

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	7. Chapter 7

When we ran through the U.Z.Z. base, we saw Anita, Victor and Ray running to us.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" I asked, but they all shook their heads. We ran into the medical bay, but we didn't see Sydney anywhere.

"Our little girl, maybe she's…" Jennifer broke almost down and I placed my arms around her.

"She'll fight against what ever happened to her." I said, trying to calm down my wife.

Suddenly, we saw her waiting outside her office and we ran up to her. "What happened?" we asked. Terrified that something wrong happened.

"She's awake." Sydney said and I felt relieved. At least she's finally awake.

"Well, take us to her!" Jennifer yelled, but Sydney shook her head.

"I…can't." she said and she looked to us. "I'm not aloud to take you to her until after 24 hours of stability pass." she said and I guess that she felt a little bit guilty.

"Then I'll be waiting right here until then." I said.

"Kent," Jennifer said but I shook my head.

"I want to be here for her." I whispered and I looked to Jennifer. "You go back home, catch some sleep and tell mom what happened here."

Jennifer looked to me. She knew I loved Canna ever since she was born. She knew that Canna was my special girl. Of course I love Jennifer with all my heart, but Canna stole my heart too. "I'll be here the first thing in the morning." Jennifer said and she gave me a kiss on my lips.

"I'll be here waiting." I whispered and I gave Jennifer a last kiss. "When something happens, I'll call you, promise."

---

"Kent." I heard and I blinked with my eyes. I guess I fell asleep on the chair and let me tell you something, it isn't really comfortable.

"What is it?" I yawned. I looked up and I saw Sydney standing there. "Is everything alright with Canna?"

"She's sleeping now, but she wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

I smiled. "Tell her when she's awake that I love her too, just like her mom."

Sydney smiled and she sat down next to me. "You've slept for a few hours." she said. "Do you want some coffee?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine."

"I heard from Jennifer what Canna told you." I gave her a strange look. "That Canna thought that Jen didn't love her."

"She promised me she wouldn't say such things about her mother anymore. She was just upset because Jennifer didn't want to walk with us."

"I guess it must be hard to take care of a little girl and two newborn girls. I know you have to love them equally, but…"

"It's difficult sometimes." I admitted. "Canna is really special. She stole my heart, just like her mother did. Faith and Hope are sweet too, but Canna…" I sighed. It was really difficult to explain.

"It's alright, Kent. It's nature, you can't do a thing about it." Sydney suddenly said and I nodded. "If you need a proper bed to sleep in, just call me."

I shook my head. "I'll be alright." I said and Sydney walked away again.

---

"Hey, honey." Jennifer said and she sat down next to me. "Just four hours left before we can go to her."

I smiled a little bit. "I know. I'll be glad to see her again. But this time awake and alive."

Jennifer smiled a little bit and she placed her head onto my chest. "I'll be glad when she's home again."

"Me too." I said with a smile and I looked to Jennifer. "You didn't sleep well, did you?" I asked when she started to yawn.

Jennifer shook her head. "I was glad that she was awake, but the thought about that something could go wrong…It really bothered me."

I nodded and I looked up. Victor and Anita were coming up to us. "Thanks, mom." I heard Victor saying and he shut down his communicator.

"Any news already?" Anita asked.

"Nothing really special happened." I said. "She's still awake and Sydney said that the wouldn't be a lot of danger anymore."

"That's great news." Victor said and they both sat down next to us.

"I'm really happy that Canna is awake again, Vincent started to feel a little bit guilty about what happened with Canna." Anita said with a little smile.

"He's at his granny's house right now. Staying over for the night." Victor looked to Anita and he softly squeezed her hand. "We wanted to go out tonight."

"Eleven years together." Anita sighed and she gave Victor a sweet smile.

"Hey," sounded and Ray walked up to us. "how's Canna?"

Before I could say a thing, Sydney

burst out of the doors. "She can see!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer and I looked stunned. Canna, our blind daughter, could see? But that's impossible! Nothing like that could ever happen. Only a miracle could make our little girl see. I could see that Sydney's nerves were ready to break down. It looked like she couldn't stand long on her feet any more. Ray walked to Sydney and put his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, I think you need to go home and get some rest. You're having hallucinations."

"No, she really can see." Sydney grabbed my arm and she dragged me to Canna's room.

I finally skinned her to stop. "But what about the 24 hours?" I asked.

"SCREW THE 24 HOURS!" she practically yelled in my ears. So technically speaking, I could see her a long time earlier. I ran in front of Sydney and I burst through the door. Maybe I shouldn't do that, because Canna was standing right behind it. I knocked the poor girl down. But she got up again and she stared to me. "Say something," Sydney whispered to me. "she has never seen you before."

Of course she has never seen me. "Canna." I said.

"Daddy?" she asked and she recognized my voice. She jumped into my arms. "I can finally see you." she whispered and I smiled.

"I'm so glad for you, sweetheart." I whispered and I looked into her eyes. Her eyes were dark-brown instead of grey. "Well, what do you think of your dad?" I said with a smile.

"You look handsome dad." Canna said with a smile and she placed her hands on my face, her fingers feeling everything that she could see now. "You look just like I thought you looked like."

"Hm-mm, and what about my blond hair?" We told Canna how we looked like and she always tried to feel our face, so she could picture it. We told her what kind of colour our hair was, how she looked like and how everything looked like, so she could always picture it.

"It really suits you." Canna hold me tight and I felt her tears falling down on my shoulders. "I'm so glad that I can see you, daddy."

I wiped her tears away and I looked to her. "Mommy's here too." I said and Canna smiled.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. "I want to see her too!"

"Sure." I said and I placed her down to the ground. "Stay right here!" I said to her as I ran to the waiting room.

"Kent!" Jennifer said, a little bit worried. "Is everything…?"

"You come with me." I said and I pulled her with me to Canna.

"Kent, what's going on?" Jennifer asked and I opened Canna's door carefully, I didn't want it that I knocked her down again. "Canna!" Jennifer said and she kneeled down to Canna's level.

"Mommy!" Canna said and she placed her arms around Jennifer's neck. Canna gave Jennifer a kiss on her cheek and she looked to her. "You look really beautiful, mommy."

"Thank you, sweetie." Jennifer said and she wiped away her tears. "I'm so glad that you can finally see."

"Me too, mommy." Canna said. Jennifer gave Canna a big hug.

"Did you already saw how you look like?" I asked, but Canna shook her head. I grabbed a mirror and held it in front of her. "You are this beautiful." I whispered and Canna looked to me.

"I look just like you and mommy." she said with a little smile and I chuckled a little bit.

"That is because you're our daughter." Jennifer laughed and she gave Canna a kiss on her forehead.

"How do the twins look like?" Canna asked. "And granny?"

"You'll see them when you can come home." I said and I picked her up again. "But I think you have to stay here for a little time more and maybe they can come visit you too."

"Daddy." Canna said and I looked to her.

"Yes?"

"If my hair was long, would I look like mommy?"

"Maybe you look just as beautiful as mommy." I said with a smile and I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "But you look already beautiful." I looked to her. Maybe she would look like Jennifer when she let grow her hair and maybe she would be able to see for the rest of her life or maybe not, I wouldn't know. But there is one thing that I knew for sure. My little girl would be just as beautiful as ever.

* * *

_I'm just soooo glad that Canna can see! _


	9. Chapter 9

The next day – Sydney wanted it that Canna staid just one more day – Canna could come with us. Canna grabbed her book of Helen Keller and I looked to her. "So, Canna, are you still going to teach me how to read that book?" I asked her with a smile and she nodded.

"Of course daddy." she said and she looked to me. I guess she still couldn't believe it that she could actually see me.

I chuckled a little bit and I grabbed gently her hand. "Your friends are waiting for you." I whispered and we walked to the waiting room, where the rest of us was waiting for her.

"Canna!" Molly said and she ran up to Canna. "I'm so glad that you're awake again. Now we can do everything we always wanted to do!"

"Easy, Molly." Ray said. "She has to get used to the fact that she can see."

"You look really nice, Molly." Canna said, her fingers running over Molly's face.

Molly laughed a little bit. "Stop that, it tickles."

"Canna?" Vincent said and Canna looked up. "I'm really sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault." Canna said with a smile. "And it made me see." she looked to Vincent. "You look different than I thought. More…"

"Handsome?"

"No, sillier." Molly started to laugh and I chuckled a little bit. Victor and Anita walked up to me.

"She looks really happy." Victor said and he looked to Canna. "And she really deserves it to see."

I nodded and Canna walked up to us. "Daddy, who are they?" she asked.

"Don't you remember us?" Victor said, teasing Canna a little bit.

"Victor, please, that girl has never seen us." Anita said and Canna looked to them.

"You're Uncle Victor and Auntie Anita." she said and she looked to them. "You look both really different than I thought you would be."

"You'll get used to it." Anita said with a smile and Ray walked up to us.

"Hey guys." he said and he looked to Canna. "I'm…"

"Uncle Ray." Canna said and Ray smiled.

"That's true." he said and he looked to us. "Why don't we go out to eat something to celebrate the fact that Canna can see?" she said and Jennifer and I looked to each other.

"Sure." we both said with a smile.

---

We all sat on a table and I looked to the kids, who had their own table. I saw Canna leaning over to Molly and asking her what that green thing on her plate was. When Molly answered with that broccoli was nasty, Canna asked her why she was eating it. Molly said she would get trouble if she didn't eat it. I chuckled a little bit and I heard them talking about some leak at the U.Z.Z. base.

"I mean, honestly? Did he really do that?" Ray asked and Sydney nodded.

"Agents like that shouldn't be in U.Z.Z., A double-crosser." Anita added.

I didn't feel comfortable. I still worked as a double agent, but it started to become more and more difficult for me to work like that. Now I have three girls, well four if you count Jennifer, to look after. But I needed the money, so I went on with it.

"Kent, are you alright?" Jennifer asked.

"What?" I said as I looked to her. Yeah, she didn't know it either. I was afraid she would get a divorce if she would know about it. Her own husband; a Secret Double Agent.

"You've seemed really uncomfortable since we've been talking about the leak." Ray said.

I swallowed. "Uh, are there any leads?" I tried to sound casually and I hoped I really sounded like that too.

"No, but they think it's one of the lower class agents…" he started, but Sydney interrupted him. He meant agents like Jennifer and me.

I gave him a look of mischief. "Oh yeah, I'm the double agent!" I waved with my arms, acting I was guilty of being a double agent. They started to laugh and I laughed with them. I really hoped they would fall for that. I mean, I'm married, a good father and all that sort of things. Suddenly, our communicators all rang at the same time and we looked to it and groaned. I thought I told Doctor Doctor to attack tomorrow night, when everybody would be 'away'. Apparently, she misunderstood me or got the wrong date of one of the expendables.

"Don't worry guys, Anita, Victor and I have this covered." Ray said and they got up from their seats.

"Thanks guys." Jennifer said with a smile.

"We'll be back soon." Anita looked to Vincent. "Be good, alright?" she said and Vincent nodded. "Alright." Anita gave him a kiss on his forehead and she and Victor walked away.

"I'll see you later, sweetie." Ray said to Molly and he gave her a kiss onto her hair. "Eat your broccoli, honey." he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, daddy." she said and she eat some of her broccoli.

"Daddy," Canna said and I looked to her. "Do I have to eat my broccoli?"

"No sweetie, but try it at least and if you don't like it, you can leave it on your plate."

"Alright."

"You are so lucky with parents like that." Molly whispered. Jennifer and I looked to each other and we smiled. Our little girl would grow up like her friends, but she was still our special girl. And nothing would ever change that.

* * *

_I wasn't really sure in whoms POV your last chapter was, skscutie, I thought it was in Ray's POV. I'm still really glad that Canna can see. =D_

_xxx'jes_

_Eszie_


End file.
